1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus for transportation means provided with a fuel injection system for injecting fuel in a drive source thereof. The transportation means refers to, for the purpose of this specification, overall means of transportation including watercrafts, aircrafts, railroads, and vehicles.
2. Description of Background Art
A display apparatus for transportation means has been known from, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 9-169298 entitled “STARTING DEVICE FOR ALL WATERCRAFT.”
In FIGS. 2 and 3 of the above document, a gage panel 6 control means E is provided with a meter 61 including a speedometer and a tachometer. A display portion 620 is provided that displays a stop watch, sailed time, and the like. A power source is connected to the gage panel 6 by way of an on-off switch 66 and to a starter motor 68 by way of a relay 67. Operation means 62 is provided for allowing the starter motor 68 to turn to let an engine 5 start when a password is entered therein. Furthermore, a mode switching button 610 is provided for selecting the mode of the display portion 620.
According to the starting device for a small watercraft, the meter 61 can display a sailing speed and the display portion 620 can display the sailed time and the like. It is also possible to select the mode of the display portion 620 using the mode switching button 610 and to enter the password or the like using the operation means 62. It would be convenient if such a display function and an operation function could be used to give a warning of a faulty condition of auxiliaries and discriminate a faulty symptom.
Namely, it is desirable that the display apparatus be capable of giving a warning against a faulty condition of the transportation means as well as displaying operating conditions thereof and be capable of discriminating a faulty symptom.